


Unchained

by Naylyn



Series: Enslaved [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I find myself lying on my ladys pillows, sucking in her scent. Hard to admit but i miss her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained

Unchained

 

My owner has left me alone for a while, dinner with the queen she said. Great. Perfect time to brood over my escape. I walk through the room, seaching for anything i could use for one of my few plans i had made. The desk... Hm, maybe i find something in there. I open a drawer. Paper, pens, a data pad, candys... i could throw somebody down with the sweets... the next drawer contains a book. I open it at a random page and start to read... 

...

"What the hell are you doing with my diary?"

She grabbed the book and with the same move she pushed me back and i fall. 

"Get out!" 

"But the shocker..."

"I don't care, get the fucking hell out of my sight before i forget myself!"

... 

I had hidden myself behind the couch. There i stayed the whole night and left not until lady Qui'lin left the room herself.

She didn't talk to me for two days. I slept on the couch again. Without blakets, with an aching back, and a guilty conscience. I'm sad about this. Qui is no bad person. In fact she is a nice companion, honest as far as i can see, and what i read impressed me. She didn't deserve what i did. She never asked private things. My name was enough, and i broke into her privacy. Blast. And there's somerthing around her i can't grab. Once again i curse the collar. With the force i could sense what it is. But when i try to reach out, there are only black clouds. 

... 

I find myself lying on my ladys pillows, sucking in her scent. Hard to admit but i miss her. She's here most time but she's ignoring me. She's gone now for 2 hours.

I feel that i'm dozing away...

"What...?" I suddenly feel... the force? Bright and warm and familiar it surrounds me. Why...? How...? I open my eyes and on the pillow lies THE collar.

"Promise me you don't run away"

"I... why?"

"Use your senses, jedi." 

Qui walked off to the door, slowly, somehow sad but relieved. And oh dear, she's surrounded by... 

"I promise."

...

Who had thought that: my lady a force sensitive! That's probably the reason she bought me and than she released me from my main duties. And she knows that i'm a jedi. Now i'm even more sad about reading her diary. I should appologize. She just enters the room.

"It's not neccessary." 

I feel her lips on my shoulder. Than she takes a seat next to me on the couch. 

"I'm planing to release you in a few days, i could have toled you. Just don't try any rush escapes."

"A few days? What are you waiting for?"

"I'll tell you if i had success"

"Why should i trust you to release me?"

"Outch"

Idiot. She already released you.

"You don't trust my, jedi, fine, that's not part of your duties."

Oh force, what i'm doing here! She offers me freedom and only asks for patiens and i... uff.

Before i can hold myself back i dropp a kiss on her shoulder. She smiles. 

"Here."

She tosses me a piece of paper, some kind of certificate. "What's that?"

"Your freedom. You're officialy free and no slave."

"May i ask you something?" I can't remember when i smiled that bright the last time. She noded.

"You want to know why i do this?"

"No, i want to know why you let Artan shave me and release me two weeks later?"

Hard to tell whos laughter is louder.

TBC


End file.
